The O.C. (Episode List)
The O.C. is an American teen drama television series created by Josh Schwartz. The entire show premiered on FOX (GoAnimate in Real Life), an American television network, on August 5, 2003 with the pilot episode "Premiere". The O.C. is set in Newport Beach, Orange County, California and follows the stories of residents in the wealthy, harbor-front community. The series mainly focuses around the Cohen and Cooper families, and the Cohen's adoption of Ryan Atwood, a troubled teenager from Chino, California. The show ran until February 22, 2007, with 92 episodes split all 4 seasons. The first season consisted of twenty-six episodes, the 2nd season was twenty-three episodes long and preceded by two specials that gave a retrospective look at season 1, and previewed the upcoming second season. Season 3 was twenty-six episodes long, but only seventeen episodes were ordered for the final 4th season as falling ratings led to the show's cancellation. All four seasons are available on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4. Additionally, The O.C. The Complete Series was released on November 27, 2007 in Canada and the United States, which included the first season remastered in widescreen. The complete series was also released as a Region 2 DVD on November 19, 2007 but did not include the remastered version of the first season. For users in the US, a regularly changing selection of episodes are available to stream free of charge from FOX's website. For registered members of the US iTunes Store, all four seasons are available for purchase and download. These seasons are also available in the US as video on demand from Amazon Video. In October 2008, the first and second seasons were made available on the United Kingdom iTunes Store. In the United States, the 4th season was also made available in the Zune. Production Companies College Hill Pictures, Inc. Game Over Films 20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Aspect Ratios 480i/720p/1080p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX Broadcasting Company Length 60 minutes Season 1 (2003-2004) Category: 1st Season #Episode 1: The Pilot – August 5, 2003 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Doug Liman (Production Code: 1U79) #Episode 2: The Ties That Bind – August 12, 2003 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 1U01) #Episode 3: The Third Wheel – August 19, 2003 Written by: Melissa Rosenberg, Directed by: Sandy Smolan (Production Code: 1U02) #Episode 4: The Model Home – August 26, 2003 Written by: Allan Heinberg and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Doug Liman (Production Code: 1U03) #Episode 5: The Gamble – September 2, 2003 Written by: Jane Espenson, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 1U04) #Episode 6: The Countdown – September 9, 2003 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 1U06) #Episode 7: The Secret – September 16, 2003 Written by: Allan Heinberg and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: James Marshall (Production Code: 1U05) #Episode 8: The Debut – October 29, 2003 Written by: Allan Heinberg and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Daniel Attias (Production Code: 1U07) #Episode 9: The Outsider – November 5, 2003 Written by: Melissa Rosenberg, Directed by: Jesús Salvador Treviño (Production Code: 1U08) #Episode 10: The Homecoming – November 12, 2003 Written by: Brian Oh and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Keith Samples (Production Code: 1U10) #Episode 11: The Girlfriend – November 19, 2003 Written by: Debra J. Fisher and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Steve Robman (Production Code: 1U09) #Episode 12: The Escape – November 26, 2003 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver (Production Code: 1U12) #Episode 13: The Best Chrismukkah Ever – December 3, 2003 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver (Production Code: 1U11) #Episode 14: The Perfect Couple – December 17, 2003 Written by: Allan Heinberg, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 1U13) #Episode 15: The Heights – January 7, 2004 Written by: Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 1U15) #Episode 16: The Rescue – January 14, 2004 Written by: Allan Heinberg and Melissa Rosenberg, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 1U14) #Episode 17: The Links – January 21, 2004 Written by: Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 1U16) #Episode 18: The Rivals – February 11, 2004 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toyonton (Production Code: 1U17) #Episode 19: The Truth – February 18, 2004 Written by: Allan Heinberg, Directed by: Rodman Flender (Production Code: 1U18) #Episode 20: The Telenovela – February 25, 2004 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver (Production Code: 1U20) #Episode 21: The Heartbreak – March 24, 2004 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 1U21) #Episode 22: The Goodbye Girl – March 31, 2004 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Patrick Morris (Production Code: 1U19) #Episode 23: The L.A. (The O.C. in Los Angeles) – April 14, 2004 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: David M. Barrett (Production Code: 1U22) #Episode 24: The Proposal – April 21, 2004 Written by: Liz Friedman and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Helen Shaver (Production Code: 1U23) #Episode 25: The Shower – April 28, 2004 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Sandy Smolan (Production Code: 1U24) #Episode 26: The Strip – May 5, 2004 Written by: Allan Heinberg, Directed by: James Marshall (Production Code: 2U03) Season 2 (2004-2005) Category: 2nd Season #Episode 1 (27): The Nana – November 4, 2004 Written by: Allan Heinberg, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 2U01) #Episode 2 (28): The New Era – November 11, 2004 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 2U02) #Episode 3 (29): The Way We Were – November 18, 2004 Written by: Allan Heinberg, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 2U05) #Episode 4 (30): The Distance – December 2, 2004 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 2U04) #Episode 5 (31): The New Kids on the Block – December 9, 2004 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Lev L. Spiro (Production Code: 2U07) #Episode 6 (32): The SnO.C. – December 16, 2004 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 2U06) #Episode 7 (33): The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't – January 6, 2005 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 2U08) #Episode 8 (34): The Family Ties – January 13, 2005 Written by: Drew Greenberg and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Lesli Glatter (Production Code: 2U09) #Episode 9 (35): The Power of Love – January 20, 2005 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 2U10) #Episode 10 (36): The Ex-Factor – January 27, 2005 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 2U13) #Episode 11 (37): The Accomplice – February 3, 2005 Written by: Allan Heinberg, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 2U11) #Episode 12 (38): The Lonely Hearts Club – February 10, 2005 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 2U12) #Episode 13 (39): The Second Chance – February 17, 2005 Written by: Drew Greenberg and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 2U15) #Episode 14 (40): The Blaze of Glory – February 24, 2005 Written by: Mike Kelley, Directed by: Robert Duncan McNeill (Production Code: 2U14) #Episode 15 (41): The Rainy Day Women – March 10, 2005 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 2U24) #Episode 16 (42): The Mallpisode – March 17, 2005 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 2U16) #Episode 17 (43): The Brothers Grim – March 24, 2005 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 2U18) #Episode 18 (44): The Rager – April 7, 2005 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 2U19) #Episode 19 (45): The O.Sea – April 14, 2005 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 2U20) #Episode 20 (46): The O.C. Confidential – April 21, 2005 Written by: Mike Kelley, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 2U22) #Episode 21 (47): The Return of the Nana – May 5, 2005 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 2U21) #Episode 22 (48): The Father Knows Best – May 12, 2005 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 2U23) #Episode 23 (49): The Risky Business – May 19, 2005 Written by: Cory Martin, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 2U17) Season 3 (2005-2006) Category: 3rd Season #Episode 1 (50): The Showdown – September 8, 2005 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 3U01) #Episode 2 (51): The Dearly Beloved – September 15, 2005 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 3U02) #Episode 3 (52): The Aftermath – September 22, 2005 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 3U03) #Episode 4 (53): The Shape of Things to Come – September 29, 2005 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 3U04) #Episode 5 (54): The End of Innocence – November 3, 2005 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 3U05) #Episode 6 (55): The Last Waltz – November 10, 2005 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 3U06) #Episode 7 (56): The Perfect Storm – November 17, 2005 Written by: Mike Kelley, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 3U07) #Episode 8 (57): The Swells – December 1, 2005 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 3U08) #Episode 9 (58): The Anger Management – December 8, 2005 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 3U09) #Episode 10 (59): The Chrismukkah Bar-Mitzvahkkah – December 15, 2005 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 3U10) #Episode 11 (60): The Game Plan – January 12, 2006 Written by: Cory Martin, Directed by: Tate Donovan (Production Code: 3U11) #Episode 12 (61): The Disconnect – January 19, 2006 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 3U12) #Episode 13 (62): The Safe Harbor – January 26, 2006 Written by: John Kelley, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 3U13) #Episode 14 (63): The Pot Stirrer – February 2, 2006 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 3U14) #Episode 15 (64): The Sister Act – February 9, 2006 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 3U15) #Episode 16 (65): The Cliffhanger – March 9, 2006 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 3U16) #Episode 17 (66): The Journey – March 16, 2006 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Roxann Dawson (Production Code: 3U17) #Episode 18 (67): The Road Warrior – March 23, 2006 Written by: Mike Kelley, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 3U18) #Episode 19 (68): The Heavy Lifting – March 30, 2006 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 3U19) #Episode 20 (69): The Undertow – April 6, 2006 Written by: Mark Fish and J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Robert Duncan McNeill (Production Code: 3U20) #Episode 21 (70): The Secrets and Lies – April 13, 2006 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Michael Fresco (Production Code: 3U21) #Episode 22 (71): The Day After Tomorrow – April 20, 2006 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 3U22) #Episode 23 (72): The Graduates – April 27, 2006 Written by: Bob DeLaurentis and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 4U18) #Episode 24 (73): The Dawn Patrol – May 4, 2006 Written by: Mike Kelley, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 3U23) #Episode 25 (74): The College Try – May 11, 2006 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 4U03) #Episode 26 (75): The Party Favor – May 18, 2006 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 4U01) Season 4 (2006-2007) Category: 4th Season #Episode 1 (76): The Man of the Year – November 2, 2006 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Tony Wharmby (Production Code: 4U04) #Episode 2 (77): The Groundhog Day – November 9, 2006 Written by: Mark Fish, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 4U02) #Episode 3 (78): The Metamorphosis – November 16, 2006 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 4U05) #Episode 4 (79): The Cold Turkey – November 23, 2006 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 4U06) #Episode 5 (80): The Gringos – November 30, 2006 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 4U07) #Episode 6 (81): The Summer Bummer – December 7, 2006 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Michael Lange (Production Code: 4U08) #Episode 7 (82): The Sleeping Beauty – December 14, 2006 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 4U10) #Episode 8 (83): The Chrismukk-huh? – December 21, 2006 Written by: J.J. Philbin and John Stephens, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 4U11) #Episode 9 (84): The Avengers – December 28, 2006 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 4U09) #Episode 10 (85): The My Two Dads – January 4, 2007 Written by: Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Michael Schultz (Production Code: 4U12) #Episode 11 (86): The Earth Girls are Easy – January 11, 2007 Written by: Mark Fish, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 4U13) #Episode 12 (87): The French Connection – January 18, 2007 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: John Stephens (Production Code: 4U14) #Episode 13 (88): The Dream Lover – January 25, 2007 Written by: Leila Gerstein, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 4U15) #Episode 14 (89): The Case of the Franks – February 1, 2007 Written by: J.J. Philbin, Directed by: Norman Buckley (Production Code: 4U17) #Episode 15 (90): The Shake-Up – February 8, 2007 Written by: John Stephens, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 4U16) #Episode 16 (91): The Night Moves – February 15, 2007 Written by: Stephanie Savage, Directed by: Patrick Norris (Production Code: 4U19) #Episode 17 (92): The End's Not Near, It's Here – February 22, 2007 Written by: Josh Schwartz, Directed by: Ian Toynton (Production Code: 4U20) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on FOX